Established
by Headbanger Rockstar
Summary: This story is a hopeful peek into the hopefully not too distant future. AU, gentle slash, established relationship. Gibbs/Tony. Complete.


**Author's Note:** This story is a hopeful peek into the hopefully not too distant future. AU, gentle slash, established relationship. If ya don't like it, I'm sure there's other stories out there to suit your fancy.

No spoilers, just a sweet little story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or its characters. NCIS is property of CBS and Bellisario Productions. I am borrowing them and will return them when I'm finished.**

**Established  
**By Headbanger_Rockstar**  
**

There'd been murmurings all around the Navy Yard all day long. The Supreme Court was drawing near to making their decision. There hadn't been a lot of time for the MCRT to stand around the water fountain and speculate what the decision would be and how it might impact their fine country. Despite all the whisperings and picket lines begging for "Love Not Hate" and "Equal Rights For All," there were still missing people to find, murder victims to seek justice for, families to reunite, and criminals to be punished. Really, despite all of the energy indicating there might be great changes in the air, it was just another day in the office.

The elevator dinged and Tony stepped wearily off of it, back into the bullpen. He had a bandage firmly fixed to his forehead, a small piece of gauze covering up the stitches that Ducky had been kind enough to give him. He'd gotten clonked on the head by another suspect—this time in the forehead. He'd managed to avoid a concussion, though he did bleed spectacularly all over his suit and shirt before they'd stemmed the blood flow. That was a couple of hours earlier though. Tony was now changed into his spare clothes—jeans and a soft button down—and his freshly washed hair was limp without all of its usual styling agents in it. He wondered if their suspect was still alive. Last he'd heard—as he headed to autopsy—Gibbs was taking him to interrogation. Tony didn't really care one way or another. He wanted to go home. He had a headache.

The sun dipped low in the sky as afternoon rolled into evening. Tony finished his report and glanced around. Gibbs wasn't back from the Director's office yet. The suspect had been carted off to jail, the evidence was deposited with Abby, the dead body was with Ducky, and the tylenol bottle was with Tony. He opened the cap and dumped several pills out onto his desk. He picked one up and popped it in his mouth, crunching on it like a mint. He popped a couple more and glanced around. Ziva and Tim were still typing away on their reports. He turned his attention back to the shrinking pile of pain relief on his cluttered desk. He sighed. All he needed was the all clear from the Boss that he could take off and he'd be heading home in a hot minute.

Bored, he started straightening the mess on his desk, but the headache wasn't getting any better and his boss wasn't appearing from the upper levels. He jumped, startled, when Gibbs suddenly spoke up from behind him. "Are you finished with your reports?"

He glanced over his shoulder. Gibbs had come from the stairwell; apparently he snuck out to get coffee while no one was looking.

"Working on it Boss," McGee said grimly. Really Tony couldn't blame Probie for being so slow. He'd had to do all of those searches and hacks to get the information they needed and now he had to document all of the work he'd done. As much as Tony hated it, he understood it. Really he just wanted to go home.

"I am nearly finished Gibbs," Ziva said.

"When you're finished, head out," Gibbs said softly. He knew the case today had rattled his agents. It had certainly rattled him. Tony had only lost consciousness for a few moments, but that had been nearly enough to stop the team leader's heart, especially when the younger man's blood started pouring everywhere. Gibbs was greatly relieved when Tony's eyes fluttered open only seconds after he'd dropped heavily to the ground. He let out a quiet sigh. "Been a rough day," he said softly, not looking at Tony on purpose.

Tony continued organizing the things on his desk while the others around him finished up what they were working on and gathered their things.

"Tony? Do you er, do you need a ride home?" McGee asked, pausing in front of the Senior Field Agent's desk.

Tony looked tiredly up at the junior agent. "Nah Probie. I'm heading out right behind ya. Thanks though."

"Have a good evening. You too Boss," Tim said. Gone was the nervous probie from years earlier. In his place was a confident, caring man who took his job and his career seriously, and who was getting better every day at working on a team and watching his coworkers' sixes. Gibbs didn't blame anyone for Tony's whack on the head today—not even Tony. The way it had come out of nowhere, so suddenly, and from around a corner…no one could have seen it—he certainly hadn't seen it coming either. He was just glad everyone was mostly in one piece.

Finally everyone was gone, except for Gibbs and Tony. The Senior Agent glanced at his second in command, sitting listlessly at his desk, head in his hands, all pretenses of being fine and trouble free gone with the prying eyes of his teammates. Gibbs stepped up beside Tony's desk, put two fingers lightly on Tony's right shoulder and spoke softly to him.

"With me Tony."

Tony pushed himself to his feet and picked up his backpack. He followed his boss to the elevator, stepped on with him, turned and leaned against the wall, all with his eyes mostly closed. He was exhausted. He didn't think he would make it home before he fell asleep.

"We'll leave your car here tonight Tony," Gibbs was saying. The younger man hummed in agreement and didn't move or open his eyes. He just wanted to lay down and sleep for a year. Once they reached the level for the garage, Gibbs hooked a gently hand on Tony's elbow. "Trust me?"

Tony leaned into his boss' touch by way of response. Gibbs smiled when he saw Tony didn't open his eyes. It was late in the day, just at that time when the sun was piercing and right at eye level. As Gibbs propelled the young man towards the car, he couldn't help but think that maybe it was good his eyes were closed. Once they reached the car, Gibbs quickly grabbed his sunglasses. The sun was blinding.

xxx

Tony blinked and stretched. His head felt a million times better despite the residual ache and he slowly pushed himself up on the couch. He remembered Gibbs leading him to the car, but not much about the ride home, and he had a vague memory of staggering into the house, kicking off his shoes, and falling right to sleep on the couch almost instantly.

He pushed himself to his feet and sniffed. Something smelled REALLY good. He wondered where Gibbs had ordered the takeout from tonight. He was completely surprised when Gibbs opened the oven and pulled out a pan. There was chicken, vegetables, and rice, all baking together in a pan. It didn't look like a casserole…but it…damn it smelled good.

"What's for dinner?" he asked, both of them knowing that Tony had already sniffed out dinner.

"Food," Gibbs said succinctly, but there was a twinkle in his eyes and he was smiling.

"Why are you so happy?" Tony groused. The nagging headache was better than it had been before, but he still didn't feel the best.

Gibbs shrugged. "Just am. Got the evening off. Got dinner. Got you here. Got you here in one piece." He wrapped his arms around Tony and pulled him close.

Tony smiled. "You're being awfully…snuggly," he said. "Anything I should know about?"

Gibbs smiled. "It's a special night."

Tony wracked his brain. Had he forgotten something? He raised an eyebrow. "How 'bout a hint?" he asked sheepishly.

Gibbs smiled and shook his head. He quickly dished up two heaping plates of the wonderful smelling food and they headed for the living room. Gibbs picked up the remote and clicked on the news while they ate.

_~In other news, the US Supreme Court today decided in favor of repealing the Defense of Marriage Act. The US will now recognize the marriages of same sex couples to be legally viable and legitimate in the eyes of the state.~_

"See," Gibbs said softly, smiling at Tony who was staring in shock at the television. "It's a special night."

"That's such awesome news," Tony said softly. "I heard at work today that the courts were supposed to rule on it, but I hadn't heard what their decision was. This is…Gibbs…this is big."

"Yep," Gibbs said softly. He stood up. "Be right back," he said, heading for the kitchen. "Need anything?"

"Bring me another beer please?" Tony said with a cheeky grin.

A moment later Gibbs reappeared with two beers and three tylenol. "Here," he said. "Get rid of the headache."

"How did you know?"

Gibbs just looked at him. After being in a relationship with the man for nearly a decade, he could tell little things like when Tony had a headache.

Tony smiled. "I love you too." He held up his bottle and Gibbs clinked his own bottle against it.

Then he did the unexpected. He dropped to one knee in front of Tony.

"Gibbs? Jethrowhatthehellareyoudoing ?"

"Anthony DiNozzo," Gibbs said softly, a gentle smile teasing his features. He reached into his pocket.

"Ohhhhhh shit oh shit oh shit," Tony murmured. "Oh God really holy shit…"

"I have loved you for ten years," Gibbs said softly. "And for most of those years I have had this ring," he pulled it out of his pocket. "I've had it, and I've held on to it, waiting for this moment, when I could ask you to become my husband—before God and before the State."

Tony's eyes were wide. "You've had…for…oh holy shit," he whispered.

Gibbs smiled, the wide, toothy, happy smile that he rarely showed off; the smile that Tony was the only one able to produce. "Anthony DiNozzo. Will you be my husband?"

Tony's jaw was dropped, his eyes were still impossibly wide and he looked a bit like a fish out of water. "I…do…you really have to ask?" he finally said. He slid off the couch and tackled the man, arms wrapped around his neck, peppering him with kisses. Gibbs cupped Tony's face and the young man smiled. "Freeze dirtbag," he said affectionately. "Yes I'll be your husband. I'd say yes a thousand times and more. I love you so much."

Gibbs smiled and slid a ring on Tony's finger. It was a funky silver band, reflective of Tony's personality. They enjoyed the moment for several seconds, wondering what the future would hold, when suddenly Tony popped up, a panicked look on his face.

"JETHRO!"

"What?" Gibbs sat up next to his partner, wondering if something was wrong, wondering what had caused the look on Tony's face.

"C'mon! We can't sit here all night! We've got a wedding to plan! Oh my GOD there is a million things to do!"

Gibbs couldn't help but chuckle as he watched his partner bounce to his feet, the headache forgotten. One thing was certain: Life was never boring where Anthony DiNozzo was involved. And now, Gibbs smiled, he had the rest of his life to never be bored again.

End


End file.
